El Diario
by Finnigan13
Summary: Rachel recibe un pequeño diario, donde se describe sentimientos dirigidos a ella, sin saber quien se lo ha dejado. ¿Qué pasara? Mal summary, pero entren y díganme que opinan, por favor.
1. El Diario

Rachel le sonrió a Kurt mientras, metía su mano en su elegante bolso. Era su fiesta de graduación y todo el mundo estaba más que emocionado. El último año había sido bueno, pero muy fatigante y largo.

-New York nos espera, querida – dijo el muchacho sonriendo felizmente.

Rachel asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara, pero frunciendo levemente al sentir un pequeño papel en el bolso. Miró a Kurt un poco desconcertada, pero este ya miraba hacia otro lado moviendo los hombros al compás de la música.

Sacó el papel y se quedó de piedra al ver que era un pequeño sobrecito con un contenido un poco pesado en su interior.

-Kurt – susurró sorprendida, tocándole la mano.

El la miró e hizo una seña de curiosidad. Ella levantó el sobre confundida. Tenía su nombre y parecía tener un libro de pequeño tamaño.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Kurt en su oído, para luego mirarla extrañado.

Ella frunció nuevamente el ceño y negó con la cabeza en señal de extrañeza. Miro detenidamente el sobre y se decidió por salir de la fiesta con Kurt pisándole los talones.

-Rachel, ¿Qué es? – preguntó nuevamente el castaño.

Rachel abrió el sobre y miró extrañada a su amigo, quien también le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera.

Extrajo del sobre un pequeño cuaderno de no más de 15 cm. y una especie de nota. ¿Qué rayos? Miró el cuaderno, mientras Kurt le quitaba la nota.

-"Espero que lo leas y me perdones" – leyó Kurt, captando la mirada de la morena.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Aquí dice: "Espero que lo leas y me perdones" – dijo él-. No tiene firma y tiene de posdata: "Léelo, es urgente".

Le puso el papel frente a los ojos y ella lo leyó rápidamente con expresión perpleja.

Quien sea que le haya dejado el sobre en el bolso, le quería dejar un mensaje.

-¡Léelo! – dijo Kurt-. No pierdas nada.

-¿Y si es una amenaza de muerte? – preguntó ella, nerviosa.

Kurt rodó los ojos.

-Con más razón, así podremos detener esa amenaza y tal vez conseguirte guardaespaldas – replicó calmadamente.

Rachel resopló y miró el cuaderno nuevamente. Tal vez Kurt tuviera razón, no perdía nada con abrirlo y echar un vistazo.

* * *

><p>Miraba por la ventana del auto de su padre, con expresión angustiada.<p>

Iba de camino al aeropuerto y se arrepentía de haber dejado su "diario" en manos de su amor secreto.

Suspiró audiblemente y su madre se volteó ligeramente para observarla.

-¿Nerviosa, cielo?

Ella miró a su madre sorprendida y le mando una sonrisa cansada.

-Estoy bien, ma. Solo un poco cansada, tal vez haber salido tan apresuradamente de la fiesta y venir aquí, fue un poco apresurado.

-Si quieres podemos devolvernos, cariño – replicó su padre.

-Estoy bien, papá. En serio, no hay necesidad de devolverse. Ya compramos el pasaje y ya me esperan para mañana.

Lo cierto es que sí podía devolverse y descansar en su casa aquella noche, pero corría el riesgo de ser encontrada por Rachel y que esta le reclamara por el cuaderno y; de paso ganarse el odio permanente de ella y lo peor de todo…: Su silencio e ignorancia.

-Debemos continuar – dijo mirando nuevamente por la ventana.

Todavía llevaba el vestuario de la fiesta, un vestido ceñido al cuerpo y los tacones. Su pelo iba suelto. Todo estaba planeado así. Llevar el cuaderno hasta el bolso de Rachel, sin que esta la viera y se diera cuenta, era el primer paso. El segundo era llamar a su padre y pedirle que la recogiera, sin que nadie la viera salir de allí. El tercero era más sencillo todavía, irse al aeropuerto y tomar el siguiente vuelo a Toronto, lugar donde estudiaría sin que se enteraran nadie más que su familia.

Luego de despedirse de su familia y encontrar su asiento en el avión, pudo respirar tranquila. Tal vez poner ese cuaderno era muy arriesgado, pero debía decirle a Rachel después de tanto tiempo lo que sentía, y como no podía decirle, simplemente le escribió todos sus sentimientos por ella y cada acontecimiento del último año.

Sí que la acción era arriesgada, pero ella era una cobarde, por no plantarle cara.

Se pasó la mano por la cara y suspiró. Desaparecer de la vida de la chica era, sin duda alguna, una opción genial, pero también egoísta.

Pero nunca estaba mal, de vez en cuando, hacerse un poco egoísta.

**Bueno, debo decir que Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de FOX y Ryan Murphy. La historia es totalmente mía. **

**¿Qué opinan? ¿La sigo o la dejo en One-Shot?**

**¡OPINEN!**


	2. Llamadas Perdidas y Confesiones Escritas

Había llegado a casa a altas horas de la madrugada. No podía dormir, luego de la ducha que se había dado. Se encontraba tumbada en su cama, con el diario en mano. Se decidía entre abrirlo o no. Miró por la ventana y vio como empezaba a amanecer, como el alba aparecía, como se iniciaba un nuevo comienzo. Sintió el malestar de no haberse despedido de todos y cuando hablaba de todos se refería a Santana, Brittany, Finn y Quinn.

Sacudió su cabeza y abrió el cuaderno.

_1ero de Septiembre: _

_Las clases han empezado más temprano este año, por lo que llevamos 10 días en la escuela y solo me he podida dar cuenta de algo… Cada día te quiero más cerca, pero también más lejos. _

_Había olvidado cuando te quiero para mí, ya que te había mantenido lo más lejos posible. Ahora resulta que tengo TODAS mis clases contigo. Eso me causa stress. Estar cerca de ti me causa stress. No es posible que todo el mundo quiera hablarte… Lo digo totalmente enserio, no es posible. Todo porque eres sencillamente esplendida y todos son tus amigos. Esto hace que me ponga enfermiza y terriblemente celosa. Solo quiero tú atención para mí. Lo sé, soy egoísta, pero debes entender que los monstros como yo, solo quieren a la princesa para ellos. _

_Nadie sabe lo que siento por ti y nunca lo harán. También sé que nadie elige enamorarse y que si me enamoré de ti fue involuntariamente. Te aseguro que no es lo que quiero. El amor es debilidad y me hace sufrir._

_Créeme, te quiero olvidar, pero es imposible… Hoy me abrazaste. Pase todo el día tratando esconder mi embobamiento. Si me abrazas será más difícil olvidarte._

_¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Acaso lo sabes? Porque yo no tengo la solución a este grandísimo problema del corazón. _

_Lo único que te puedo pedir es que si algún día encuentras este cuaderno, te pongas en mi zapatos y; que no me ignores y me castigues con el silencio… Ese es el peor castigo. Incluso puedes odiarme. _

_Una ecuación para ti: Tu + Felicidad= Yo feliz. ¿Ves? Sencilla._

_Te Amo… Quinn. _

Rachel releyó la página dos veces más. Era imposible. Quinn Fabray había dejado el cuaderno allí en la noche y ni siquiera se había despedido.

Se levantó apresuradamente de la cama y miró por la ventana de su habitación… Estaba amaneciendo y no pudo resistir el impulso de leer la segunda página.

* * *

><p>Quinn llegaba a lo que sería su nuevo hogar en Toronto, un pequeño apartamento a unas cuadras de la Universidad de dicha ciudad.<p>

Luego de hablar con el casero del viejo edificio, entró en el apartamento y se quedó mirando todas las cajas que sus padres se habían encargado de enviar días antes. Suspiró y se sentó en una de ellas. No tenía a nadie en aquella ciudad, al menos hasta que Frannie llegara de Europa o Brittany llegara con Santana y se mudaran en el piso de arriba.

Suspiró audiblemente y se preguntó si Rachel ya habría leído al menos la primera página del diario. Y como si la estuviera invocando, su celular sonó. Era Rachel, por supuesto.

Abrió los ojos como plato y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. No podía coger esa llamada. Se supone que la estaba abandonando… Estaba siendo egoísta y cobarde, no valiente. Eso sí que no. ¿Valiente? ¿En esta situación? No.

Rechazó la llamada, pero el teléfono volvió a insistir 2 veces más y hasta un mensaje de texto llegó.

Pero no lo podía abrir y responder, Rachel la insultaría, eso era seguro y ella no estaba en ánimos de ser odiada por el amor de su vida. Al menos no hoy, al menos no mañana, al menos no en un mes. En realidad, no sabía cuándo.

* * *

><p>Rachel arrojó el teléfono en la cama, frustrada. Quinn no respondía el teléfono. Por más que la llamaba, el teléfono la enviaba a buzón de voz.<p>

Miró nuevamente el diario. Recordaba perfectamente el primer día de clases…

_Flashback: _

_Mercedes, Tina y ella parloteaban sin parar en el pasillo de camino al salón de clases… La primera clase seria Filosofía y luego abría una asamblea de bienvenida. _

_Sintió como chocaba con alguien y sonrió al darse cuenta que era Quinn, quien sin mirarla frunció el ceño irritada pero murmuró un "Lo siento"._

_-No te preocupes, Quinnie._

_Quinn levantó la vista ante el apodo y fingió desagrado._

_-Puaj, Rachel…_

_Rachel sonrió, mientras Mercedes y Tina se reían._

_-Hola, Q. – dijeron ambas-. Te guardaremos lugar, Rachel._

_Y desaparecieron. _

_-¿Qué tal el verano? – preguntó._

_-Bien – respondió Quinn, tratando de comportarse de manera normal, y con esto quiero decir, más seria de lo normal._

_Ella sonrió como boba y no resistió el impulso de abrazar a Quinn, quien por un momento se quedó de piedra, pero luego sonrió y le correspondió, tratando de transmitir todo su amor en ese simple abrazo._

_Fin Flashback…_

Suspiró y paseó su vista por toda la segunda página. En esta Quinn ponía una mayor parte de sus sentimientos.

_2 de Septiembre:_

_Aquí estoy… de nuevo. Se supone que debo estar haciendo tarea pero debía escribir…_

_La verdad es que hoy me sentí bien al saludarte con un beso en la mejilla. Simplemente me sentí sublime._

_¿Qué hago en este momento? __Escucho "I Just Call To Say I Love You" de Stevie Wonder… Mientras tanto, pienso en ti. _

_Estoy sola, en mi habitación, acostada en mi cama y solo deseo tenerte aquí. Debo decir que mis sentimientos nunca serán revelados y; de ser revelados, no sé qué sería de mí._

_¿Qué te escribo? La cursilería abunda en mí, y no hay día en que no piense en ti. Incluso en el verano, cuando tuve un rápido affaire con una porrista…_

_Si leyeras esto me odiarías de por vida, pero viéndolo desde mí retorcido punto de vista…: El odio es un sentimiento ardiente._

_Debes saber, querida, que eres mi mundo, aunque para ti solo soy una chica normal y corriente. Una del montón._

_Solo hay algo que quiero en TODO el mundo y es compartir mi amor contigo._

_¿Qué dices? Una oportunidad para dejarme tomar tu mano, abrazarte, besar tus labios, tratarte como una reina y ser tu otra mitad. Una oportunidad para mí. _

_¿Te lo había dicho antes? ¿Sí? Bueno, es que no me canso de decírtelo… Te Amo, hermosa. _

Lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. No tenía idea de donde estaba Quinn y sus padres no quisieron dar su paradero, alegando que su hija no quería que se comentara donde se encontraba. Lo único que sabía es que se había ido lejos de Ohio.

Y allí llorando se quedo dormida…

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen... La historia sí es mía. **

**¿Que opinan de este capitulo? DÍGANMELO.**

**Quiero decir GRACIAS y enviarles un abrazo a todos los que dejaron reviews...!**

**Si les gusta SwanQueen, pásense por mi perfil... también si quieren un croosover entre Glee, Once Upon A Time y Twilight, pasen por Verano en Lima y díganme que opinan. **


End file.
